Back to the past
by the-liar-is-among-us
Summary: It should have been a quiet night in for me. But no. My friend Jess's flat floods and she comes to stay with me.  We're watching ashes to ashes but then we find ourselves in the 80's and meet Gene and Alex. Why? How? No idea. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Title: back to the past

Summary: It should have been a quiet night in for me. But no. My friend Jess's flat floods and she comes to stay with me. We're watching ashes to ashes but then we find ourselves in the 80's and meet Gene and Alex. Why? No idea. R&R please!

**Well hey fellow ashes to ashes fans! Are you still around? How are we all managing to cope with no Gene and Alex now that the programs been officially over for more than a year (sob). Anyway, yesterday I happened to find my old fanfiction account (good times) and I thought for old times' sake I'd upload another story. GALEX all the way as per usual. Anyway, let me know what you think and enjoy! Oh and to avoid any confusion to anyone who might have faverioted me as a author in one of my erlier storys, my penname has changed but im still the same person **

This evening was going to be perfect. No interruptions, no noise just me, a bowl of popcorn and the third series of ashes to ashes. Heaven.

But of course it couldn't last. Good things never do in my experience. I was half way through s3e1 when the phone rang. Just great.

"Hello?" I answer fully aware of how grumpy and pissed of my voice probably sounds.

"Liz?" Calls a voice from the other end. A female voice. Jessica Odwyer. Well, it would be her. I mean don't get me wrong I have nothing against her; I just want some me time right now.

"What Jess, im trying to watch ashes to ashes" I wine

"Lizzie please, my flats flooded, can I crash in yours till it's fixed?"

"Ugh fine jess, but im watching ashes to ashes so you'll have to get passed whatever petty problem you have with it"

"Yes! Fine I can do that. Thanks Liz, this means a lot to me. I'll be over in 10 if that's ok?"

"Fine." I say, grumbling to myself as I put down the phone. Is it really to much to ask to have one night alone? Just one night! I don't care that she's my best friend. I need time out!

True to her word, she arrives around 10 minutes later, clutching a majorly oversized pink suitcase and wearing wellys. I give her a strange look until I realise that it probably has something to do with the water in her flat.

"Thank you so much Lizzie, this really means a lot" she says pulling me into a hug which results in me unable to breath for a few seconds.

"Um yeah no problem, any time you know that" I answer, mentally praying that she won't take me up on that.

"Anyway, just dump your stuff in my guest then come into the living room if you want, but you know what im watching." I say expecting her to stay in MY guestroom; she never was the hugest fan of ashes. Something about it being unrealistic!

However, much to my despair, five minutes later she joins me in the living room, and throws herself onto the sofa next to me, grabbing a handful of popcorn in the process.

Just as I think she's beginning to get into it, the inevitable happens. The questions start.

"Ok so why is she in hospital?" "Who's that guy, the one in the glasses?" "Why is that woman hearing voices over the radio?" "Why does that guy call Alex bolly?" she asks.

Eventually I get sick of it, press the pause button on the TV'S remote and turn to face her.

"Alright. I will explain this once and only once. Alex is in hospital because Gene accidentally shot her in the last episode. The man in glasses is Jim Keats from discipline and complaints. He's here because Gene shot Alex, his plot develops later. Alex hears voices over the radio because she was shot in 2008 and travelled back in time to 1983. She still hears voices from 2008. Gene calls Alex bolly because when he first saw her he thought she was a posh tart. Bolly is short for Bollinger knickers. Honestly Jess I swear ive explained this before" I moan, by now extremely exasperated.

"Honestly chill Liz im only asking. But you've got to admit it is a bit over the top, like anyone could ever really go back to 1983" She says, voice as scornful as ever.

"No of course it's not over the top. Besides what do you know, have you ever been shot? Look watch the rest of the episode and tell me what you think when it's over." I say, attempting to compromise.

She nods in agreement, so I press the play button on the remote. Strange. Nothing happened.

"Jess, will you go press the play button on the TV itself, the remotes acting up." I say

Sighing in annoyance and mumbling something about slave labour, she slowly gets up from the sofa and walks over to the TV. Reaching down she scans the TV for a play button.

"Lizzieeee" She wines "I can't see a play button"

Unable to muster the willpower to move to help her I call back "It's on the right hand side, circular button with a triangle on it."

When I hear no response from her I assume she has found the button and lie back on the sofa waiting for the sound of Gene's voice to fill the room but it doesn't come.

Instead I hear Jess exclaim "Shit! Lizzie your bloody TV'S given me an electric shock!"

Now concerned for my friend, I jump of the sofa and take ask "Are you alright?" Before taking her hand to examine it.

After I took her hand it was the strangest thing. I don't remember anything until I wake up the next morning.

I wake up shivering, dressed jeans, a tee shirt and sneakers with Jess curled up next to me in the corner of some alley.

"Jess!" I exclaim "Wake up, something really weird's happened!"

Grumbling, she slowly opens her eyes, she takes in her surroundings and says "Shit! How much did we drink last night?"

"I honestly don't know. I don't remember anything except watching ashes to ashes with you"

"That's odd. You'd expect us to at least remember how we ended up in an alley way!" she exclaims

"Yeah, you would. Anyway, get up! Im freezing and we can't stay here; We need to get back to my flat. It's 9 O'clock ive got to be at work in half an hour!"

While I had been speaking, Jess had wondered down the alley a little further than me "Um lizzie. What street do you live on?" she asks

"Baker Street. 13b. Why?" I ask.

"And there are no other baker streets in London?" She asks

"Jessica are you alright? Did you hit your head last night?" I ask, genuinely worried about her. This behaviour even after a night out (which I presume is what must have happened) is most unusual.

"Yeah im fine. Well I think I am. Look come here and take a look" She says. She looks terrified.

Concerned, I walk towards her and look in the direction that she is pointing. A street sight. Reading "Baker Street"

The whole street is a buildings site. There are no flats to be seen

"B…ut…. This is my street….. That is my flat!" I say pointing to what is now a mass of bricks half way down the street

"Look at those women." She says nudging to indicate a group of 3 women. Hair massively curly, dressed in tight jeans and either off the shoulder of oversized jumpers. "But maybe they've just… been at a hen party or…. An 80's fancy dress event?" She says. Obviously trying to justify this to herself.

"I don't think so Jess. Look over there". She looks in the direction that I am staring. A small girl wearing a purple school uniform. "That's St Marys school uniform. My mum went there. She told me it shut down 5 years ago. She was really upset about it. Besides. Look over there."

Once again she looks in the direction I am staring. A woman with short dark hair pulled into a quiff, wearing skinny jeans, a colourful top, blazer and high heels. Standing next to her is a man in a suit and tie. They are both standing next to a red Audi Quattro. Arguing.

"Bu…t isn't that the man and woman from the show we watched last night?" Asks a very confused Jess.

"I….. Think so!" I answer, hardly able to believe my eyes. "Im sure that's Alex Drake and Gene Hunt. Oh and the Quattro." I add for good measure.

B…ut how can that be possible?" She asks.

"Honestly? No idea."

**Authors note: Well yeah that's it. So…. What do you people think, should I continue? R&R please xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Back to the past chapter 2

Summary: It should have been a quiet night in for me. But no. My friend Jess's flat floods and she comes to stay with me. We're watching ashes to ashes but then we find ourselves in the 80's and meet Gene and Alex. Why?

**Authors note: Hello! Im back for another chapter. Blah blah blah Ashes To Ashes withdrawal blah blah blah. On another subject have any of you been watching Hidden starring Phillip Glenister? If you haven't heard of it I highly recommend it, some brilliant acting from him. Anyway enjoy the next instalment!**

"Right. Ok. Think logically. We can't be the first people this has happened to" I say, grabbing hold of a lock of my hair and twirling it around my finger, in attempt to aid my thinking.

"Why the hell not Lizzie?" Yells Jess, causing the heads to turn off a group of women walking on the pathment almost a hundred yards away from us. "Have you ever heard of anything like this before?"

Im about to utter a response when she adds "Apart from Ashes to Ashes"

"What about li.." I say before yet again she cuts me off.

"Or life on Mars"

"No, admittedly I haven't but think about it. If we suddenly woke up in 2011 now, we'd assume all of this had been a dream, wouldn't we? Now, who's to say that this hasn't happened to a whole group of people?" I ask. My face deadly serious.

"Sometimes I worry about you Lizzie. Are you sure you're not deranged? Think about it. What are the chances of traveling back in time to 1983? In fact no, don't answer that, you probably have the figures. Anyway, what's to say this isn't a dream?" Jess inquires.

"A dream that we're both having at the same time?" I ask un-believingly

"It's been known. And it's no more unlikely than time travel. She answers.

"Fine, if you're so convinced this is fake go throw yourself under a bus."

For one terrifying second im convinced that she might do just that, so I grab hold of a fist full of her shirt to hold her back.

"No, really don't" I say "If im going to be hear I'd rather I wasn't alone."

"Relax; I wouldn't miss this for the world." She says much to my relief.

"So. Your faverout TV couple that never got together" She taunts "What are you going to do about that?"

"Ive been wondering about that. Assuming this isn't a dream and we are somehow back in 83 time must be slower here or something" I say "Because ive seen the finally of ashes. Alex leaves. Innless" Then the obvious dawns on me "Innless we've been hurt. Mabie we're in limbo!"

"Unforchanatly Lizzie, your theory has several faults. Yes Mabie we are in the 1983 universe in which what's his face and Alex live. Mabie you were hurt and that's how you ended up here. But ive done my research. You go on about ashes enough that trust me it's necessary to know the basics. Everyone who ended up in the 1980's limbo was a police officer. Now it may have escaped your attention but I am not a police officer. Besides, Ashes to ashes is a fictional TV SHOW!"

"Ah but Jess, who are we to say that fiction cannot become reality. But yet quite right. You weren't a police officer. However, I have reason to believe that if you check your right pocket…"

Her hand dives into her pocket and draws out the case to a warrant card. Just as I suspected.

Inside it reads:

Name: Jessica Odwyer

Rank: Detective Constable

Warrant number: 122216626

METROPOLOTAN POLICE

Complete with a picture that even she has trouble denying is her.

Alright so I'll admit it. Im not a mind reader (mores the pity). I woke up before Jess and when I realised I wasn't in my bed, on reflex I checked my pockets for a warrant card and gun. I worked out that we are in the 80's almost immediacy (It's kind of hard not to notice) but refused to acknowledge it until Jess noticed. Anyhow, Eventually I noticed that a warrant card was lying next to Jess, and sure enough, when I opened it I found her name. I then put it in her pocket, as past experience has taught me that to any police officer (or not in this case) a warrant card is the most important tool. And because I knew it would be funny. Alright so it was mainly the second reason!

"But… How… Im not a police officer… Im a journalist!"

"Honestly Jess that is so like you! We go back to the 1980's and all your worried about is that you've been given the wrong career!"

"Yeah well Mabie so but we can ask in a minuet, Gene and Alex are heading this way!" she says

"What!" I scream, admittedly a little louder than I meant to. Once again attracting the somewhat un-wanted attention from people passing us in the street.

"Ladies." Says Gene "Any particular reason why you're cluttering up the streets? You've been standing there for over 20 minutes. God you're not prozzies are ya?

"No! We're not prostitutes!" I exclaim, unsure of what else to say given the circumstances.

Presumably assuming that Gene had offended us by his remark, Alex steps in to the conversation.

"I apologize for my partners assumptions" she says, shooting a glare at Gene as she spoke

"Oh its fine DI Drake" I say

"DI Drake? Your police officers?" Asks Gene, evidently confused.

"Um yes" I say, digging into my pocket to find my warrant card, motioning for Jess to do the same. "Im DS Lizzie Giles and this is my um colleague, yes that's it my colleague DC Jessica Odwyer."

"Giles and Odwyer. Why Gene I do believe that we've found our missing detectives."

"Oh brilliant more bloody women. Just what the station needs" grumbles Gene

"Don't mind him. He's been in a bad mood all week. So where are you too from? "Inquires Alex

I look towards Jess, who gives me the grin that lets me know she's on the same track as me.

"Seconded from Hyde" We say simultaneously

"Brilliant. More Tyler's" Moans Gene, but I can tell from his tone of voice that he only half means it.

Meanwhile, Alex notices Jess's smile at the mention of Tyler

"DI Sam Tyler, you knew him DC Odwyer?" She asks

"Oh yes we were great friends. Terrible shame about his death." Says Jess.

"Yeh it was. Now Giles, Odwyer I believe that you have yet to see your flat, Shaz will show you. If she ever turns up! Now. If you're anything like Tyler or Drake here you'll turn up without clothes. Correct?"

We both nod sheepishly

"I'll ask Shaz if she can sort something for you. So tell me, why have you turned up without clothes and possessions?" Asks a curious Alex

"Yes, the thing about that was we were…." Says Jess, until I interrupt

"Robbed"

"Someone on the train stole our bags." She adds

"That's awful you'll be wanting to make a complaint?" She says, but I notice the lack of enthusiasm in which she speaks and the puzzled look in her eyes, showing that she probably hasn't even come close to believing our story.

Gene on the other hand seems to think our excuse fully plausible.

"Yeah well here's Shaz now" he says nodding in the direction of a young woman, probably a couple of years younger than us, wearing a police uniform with short dark hair.

As she approaches Alex makes introductions "Shaz, DC Jess Odwyer and DS Lizzie Giles. Jess, Lizzie this is WPC Sharron Granger.

"Call me Shaz" She says, smiling warmly at us.

"Right, well Shaz, can you take the detectives to their flat please. Its next to Luigi's He has the key. And Odwyer, Giles. I expect to see you at the Fenchurch east CID and 9 0'clock tomorrow morning."

We nod and say goodbye to Gene and Alex.

However, we only get a few meters away from them before I hear Gene's voice, ordering us to stop.

"One last thing. Giles, Odwyer. Welcome on board detectives."

**Well, that's the second chapter. What did you think? Worth continuing?**


End file.
